


Blue is the Girl with the Beautiful Smile

by AislingRoisin (JayBird345)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Time Travel, implied dark future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/AislingRoisin
Summary: Maybe this time she'll get it right. Maybe befriending the "angry little girl with the bad plans, who just wants to be heard" will save her family from their fate.





	Blue is the Girl with the Beautiful Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/gifts).



> Once again, I hope you enjoy this story!

“Who are you and what do you want?”

Wiping away her tears, she looked up at the sound of a childish voice. The young woman saw aqua brown hair braided into two adorable braids, framing angry dark brown eyes. The little girl was wearing a giant seashell necklace, a fish skeleton-shirt and had a cute skirt made out of fishnets and tulle. 

Sniffling into her handkerchief, she hid a smile as the child peered at her in suspicion. 

‘Say what you want about Urusla’s parenting skills, she at least knew what clothes worked for her daughter’ The young woman admired, putting the handkerchief away and flicking her long, dark blue hair over her shoulder. Smiling charmingly at the little girl, she lightly rebutted, “Who wants to know.”

The young girl gaped at her smile before becoming increasingly red-faced.

Holding back a giggle at the child's obvious embarrassment, the young woman leaned forward to hear her clear her throat before practically screaming out her introduction. 

“My name is Uma and I am the daughter of Ursula, Queen of the Seven Seas!” 

The dear was far more adorable than she remembered. Though considering the young woman had been locked away in a dingy old castle with her mother for ten long years, surely she could be forgiven for not remembering every little detail of the past.

“My, that is quite the legacy! You can call me Grimhild. Hilde for short.” Hilde laughed, cooing internally as the little girl tried to resist smiling back. 

“Hilde? What kind of name is that?” she scoffed, hiding her blushing cheeks by turning her head away as she brushed one of her braids over her shoulder.

“It means ‘battle’.” One of the benefits of taking her mother’s old name was that no one remembered it. Her mother had  _ spelled  _ her name away from memory, before being imprisoned on the island; she claimed it was too ugly for someone as beautiful as her. 

“Battle? Shouldn’t you have a name that means ‘beauty’ or ‘charm’? You know something girly and sweet?” Hilde hid a sly smile, as she noticed Uma lower her guard and sit closer to her as she talked. Ben had been right, Uma really wasn’t a bad person, she was just "an angry girl with a bad plan" who wishes to be heard.

“Think I’m beautiful and sweet?” she teased, unable to resist seeing the girl blush in embarrassment and fluster about; the girl strongly reminded her of Carlos. 

'If only my mirror worked. Wouldn't it be grand to see them all again?' she ached to see them all, once more, but that ship had long past sailed.

Things didn’t have to end up as they did before, and Uma was the key to seeing her family (the friends she had chosen, the bonds she had made) have as close to a happily ever after, for a VK. 

“NOo! I-I think you look weird and stupid!” she yelled, running away with a lobster-red face.

Laughing in delight, Hilde called out to Uma.

“See you tomorrow!”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't figured it out by this point, Grimhild is the original name of Snow White's Evil Queen Character. Since Evie is named after the Evil Queen, it made sense to me to have her be called Hilde.


End file.
